


The Lustful Lesbians

by Wayne_Igoe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayne_Igoe/pseuds/Wayne_Igoe
Summary: This picks up seconds after the events of the last chapter (The Full Package) ended, as you’ll see. If you haven’t read it, either go read it (link will be in notes) and come back, or enjoy this quick recap: (As the creator of this content though, I strongly advise you read the first chapter anyway)Ruby has found herself a little fun at a local “service shop” in Vale. She happens to be quite good at it, and is about to learn what a real woman can do in bed… and with that out of the way, we begin.





	The Lustful Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview of the full chapter. Once I finish writing it, I'll post ur as chapter 2 of "The Full Package".
> 
> Link to first chapter: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756655/chapters/44494447 
> 
> Enjoy this little preview, everyone!

 

“I think I can help with that…” Lillian said as she gave a sly grin…

“Oooh… Really now? Well, I guess I could use a little help getting this cum out of my pussy…” Ruby said as Lilian spread Ruby’s legs wide open on the bed.

“I’ll do my best” Lillian giggled as she crawled over the bed and positioned herself with her mouth over Ruby’s cum-filled pussy… “But first, you gotta do something for me… Your little show left me all kinds of wet. I want you… No. I NEED you to help me finish while I clean you up. Okay?” She said as she swung her plump thigh and luscious leg over Ruby’s head so her pussy was aligned with Ruby’s mouth.

“I can do that, no problem.” Ruby said. “I can do that, and make her moan like a cat in heat… Even louder than Blake when she and Yatsuhashi had sex across the hall. And Team JNPR could hear that from the other end of the hall.” Ruby thought to herself as she slowly began to lick Lilian’s dripping wet snatch.

Ruby got to work right away, nice and slow, so as not to make her climax right away. She started with small circles on Lilian’s clit, then started doing figure eights on her pussy.. The stimuli from that little bit made Lilian moan in ecstasy and arch her back like Blake when she sees yarn. Then Ruby started inserting her fingers, one to start out, and looped her finger around like she was swirling wine. Then she added a second finger, switching to a rapid scissoring motion with her fingers. Only to then slow down and slowly stroke her finger against the inside of her pussy as Ruby pulled it back out. After she pulled her fingers out, she rubbed her wet finger tips around Lilian’s pussy before licking it some more.

Meanwhile, as Ruby did that, Lilian started eating her right up. You almost could barely see Lilian’s face because of how deep between Ruby’s legs she licked away the cum to expose Ruby’s actual pussy.


End file.
